


Inte alltid redo

by CarlisleCullen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Third Person, scout au
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlisleCullen/pseuds/CarlisleCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry älskar allt som har med scouting att göra. Vildmarken, disciplinen och kamratskapet. Men hans passion överskuggas av ett näsvist moln vid namn Draco Malfoy. Visst kan Harry tolerera hans envetna närvaro på hans jaktmarker, men vad händer när det reduceras till circa tio kvadratmeter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> En första April-utmaning på Tumblr uppmanade alla fanartists till att skriva fanfics och vice versa. Jag brukar vanligen rita fanart, men visst kan jag klämma ur mig några rader! Varning bara, jag har aldrig varit medlem i en scoutkår och har endast hämtat information från filmer och scoutvänner. Vissa scoutbetéenden kan vara felaktiga.

“GIIIV AAAAKT!”

Harry sträckte instinktivt på ryggen, sköt bak axlarna och förde ihop skorna. Hans högra hand for upp till pannan i salut och han stirrade intensivt framför sig när scoutledaren spatserade fram till honom med händerna bakom ryggen och granskande blick. Han synade Harry i några sekunder men hittade uppenbarligen inget att klaga på, då han stegade vidare utan ett ord. Harry log för sig själv. Självklart finns det inget att klaga på. Skjortan och snusnäsduken var strukna och hans vida shorts nytvättade. De fotriktiga skorna var skrubbade och fria från lera och gräsfläckar och sockorna omsorgsfullt uppdragna över anklarna. En ansenlig scout tar hand om sitt yttre och skändar inte uniformen, säger alltid scoutledaren, och Harry håller med fullständigt. Till höger om Harry kunde man höra ledaren gorma mot truppkamrat Seamus Finnigan som tydligen knäppt skjortan fel. Visst var ledaren strikt men han var rättvis och det är kännetecknen för en bra anförare. 

Klockan var åtta på morgonen och trupp sju i Hogwarts-scoutkåren hade uppställning för inspektion innan dagen började med all dess ansvar och aktiviteter en scout måste vara beredd på att ta sig an. Tolv sextonåriga unga män stod uppradade framför sina respektive tält i givakt för att ledaren ska kontrollera att ingen springer iväg på sitt ansvarsområde med osnörda skor eller hatten bakochfram.

Idag var det Harrys ansvar att slipa täljknivarna och fräscha upp andra verktyg i förrådet. Det är en uppgift som är krävande, men han klagar inte. Harry älskar allt som har med scouterna att göra. Lektionerna om vildmarken är intressanta och friluftslivet fyller honom med en fantastisk känsla av upprymdhet. Medan hans truppkamrater kan muttra över de enorma sträckorna de vandrar till fots njuter Harry av den rena skogsluften och lukten av mossa och tallbarr. Vetskapen om att han kan klara sig i naturen är lugnande. Som scout är han inte beroende av storstadens alla förnödenheter.

Scoutledaren hade nu kommit fram till slutet av scoutraden. Han är just i färd med att kontrollera Draco Malfoys uniform och Harry känner en stöt av irritation. Han vet att Malfoy är lika pedantisk som honom när det gäller att hålla upp en oklanderlig fasad, men kan inte låta bli att hoppas att ledaren hittar något att misstycka om. Draco Malfoy blev förflyttad till grupp sju från sin scoutgrupp elva som har upphört. Scoutföreningen hade bestämt sig för att splittra elvan, på grund av brist på sextonåriga pojkar, för att slussa in dem i en lägre numrerad grupp. Det resulterade i att grupp sju har fått ett tillskott på två scouter, Draco Malfoy och Blaize Zabini. 

Malfoy hade bara gått i sjuan i fyra veckor, men Harry kände redan ett intensivt hat gentemot sin nya truppkamrat. Malfoy hade inte gjort något mot honom i synnerhet, utan det var hans attityd som Harry föraktade. Draco Malfoy tog inte scoutandet seriöst. För honom var det endast en förströelse, en aktivitet som var obligatorisk för barn med framgångsrika föräldrar. Varje gång han nonchalerade scout-sederna eller slackade med sina tilldelade uppgifter kände Harry motviljan stiga. För att bibehålla den euforiska känslan han upplever som scout försöker Harry nu lägga så stort avstånd mellan sig själv och Malfoy som möjligt.  
Scoutledaren sträcker på sig återigen när han till Harrys besvikelse inte kommenterar på Malfoys utstyrsel.

“Okej, ni kan utgå!” befaller scoutledaren och alla Harrys bittra tankar om Draco Malfoy försvinner. Det är dags att få i sig frukost för att sedan ta sig an dagen som scout i trupp sju.


	2. Chapter 2

“Tjena!”

Harry tittar upp till det bekanta ljudet av sin bästa vän Rons röst som letar sig in i verktygsboden där han sitter på en pall och putsar de nyslipade täljknivarna. Ron stövlar in och slår sig ner på en låda som enligt etiketten innehåller obrukbara snusnäsdukar.

“Hur går det?” frågar han.

“De blir skinande rena.” skämtar Harry och kastar upp kniven som får snurra några varv innan han vant fångar in den.

“Du, i kväll vill ledarn ha extramöte med alla före middagen om ... du vet.”

Ron slår ner med blicken. Harry känner genast humöret sjunka när han förstår vad Ron pratar om.

“Åh. Okej. Tack för att du sa till.” sa han till Ron och försöker dölja sin nedstämdhet. Hans bästa vän och truppkamrat Ron tvingas sluta i scoutkåren eftersom hans familj ska flytta. Mr Weasley har fått jobberbjudande som vore dumdristigt att tacka nej till och de har ingen möjlighet att skicka Ron till varken scoutläger på loven eller lektionerna som hålls varje vecka. Så detta sommarlägret var Rons sista och innan veckan var slut ska han packat sina saker och åka. Trots att Harry kommer bra överens med de andra scouterna kommer Ron att lysa med sin frånvaro. Truppen sover två man per tält och de långa nätterna då Harry och Ron skvallrat och utbytt sina hemligheter för varandra är slut. Harry får stå ut med att sova ensam.  
Så det var med ett tungt hjärta han polerade de sista träkompasserna och därefter styrde stegen mot det gemensamma middagsbordet.

Större delen av truppen var redan där och Harry slog sig ner bredvid Ron och hejade på de andra. Neville Longbottom kom springandes och hann precis slänga sig ner på den sista lediga stolen innan ledaren drog ner dragkedjan på huvudtältet och gick mot dem.  
Ledarens blick är en blandning av sammanbitenhet och sorg när han placerat sig vid kortändan av bordet och ser ut över sin trupp.

“Ni vet säkert alla varför jag kallat till möte. Det är så att truppkamrat Ron Weasley ska flytta och lämna kåren.”

Pojkarna vänder på huvudena i unison mot Ron som ser nedslagen ut. Dean Thomas klappar honom kamratligt på axeln. Harry försöker tvinga ner klumpen som bildas i halsen.

“Ron har varit Khaki-scout i fyra år och det är med en stor sorg vi säger adjö till en så kapabel scout och vän. Jag hoppas att du fortsätter scoutandet i en annan trupp. Även om den inte kan vara på långa vägar lika bra som vår” -- Pojkarna runt bordet skrattar till och Neville kväver en snyftning. -- “så kan de räkna med en kompetent ung man som tar väl hand om sina vänner.” avslutar ledaren.

Harry måste nu blinka kraftigt för att inte ögonen ska svämma över. Resultatet är dåligt och han överger metoden för att istället titta stint framför sig och på det sättet torka ut ögonkanalerna.

“Det är inte bara Ron som ska lämna oss.” säger ledaren och Harry tittar upp på honom. Det här var en nyhet.

“Även om Blaize Zabini inte har varit med oss i trupp sju särskilt länge är det beklagligt att även han ska sluta i Hogwarts-kåren.”

Nu är det Zabinis tur att få alla blickar vända mot sig.

“Jag har valt att ställa hästpolon i första hand.” annonserar han lugnt. “Det är kul att vara scout, men det finns grejer jag hellre vill göra.” han ryckte på axlarna.

Harrys klump i halsen byts ut av ett hål i maggropen när han snabb analyserar situationen i huvudet. Blaize Zabini lämnar dem för att spela hästpolo, och han delar tält med Draco Malfoy. När Ron försvinner lämnas Harry och Malfoy med ett varsina tält. Harry harklar sig.

“Eeeh … hur blir det med tälten? Sover jag kvar i mitt?” Han håller tummarna under bordet.  _Snälla snälla snälla jag vill INTE dela tält med honom snälla vem som helst förutom honom!_

Ledaren riktar ögonen mot honom.

“Du kan bo kvar i ditt tält, men Draco Malfoy är nu din nya tältkamrat.”

“Ja, eh, okej.”

Hålet i maggropen växer sig ännu större men han försöker verka oberörd av den plötsliga nyheten. Han tittar överallt förutom på Malfoy. Inte nog med att han måste säga hejdå till sin bästa vän, han måste nu ge upp planen om att försöka ignorera Malfoy så gott det går. Han måste nu dela tält med fienden.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr och Mrs Weasley kom och hämtade upp Ron tidigt på söndag morgon. Efter att Ron hivat in sin bag i bakluckan på deras bil mötte han sina kamrater för att ta avsked.  
Harry som hade pratat ut med Ron under natten och lättat lite på känslotrycket löpte inte längre risken för att börja gråta, men var inte mindre ledsen när han omfamnade Ron för att ta farväl. Vissa unga män kan tycka att den sortens intimitet är obehaglig, men Harry och Ron stod varandra så pass nära att det kändes självklart.

“Jag kommer sakna dig, kompis” sa Harry grötigt i Rons öra när de kramade varandra.

“Dig med. Sakna dig alltså.” sa Ron. “Hoppas det går bra att dela tält med Malfoy. Han kanske inte är så farlig som du tror?”

Harry ville gärna kasta ur sig ett sarkastiskt svar om att ‘jovisst han kanske är supertrevlig’ men bet tillbaka, han ville inte göra Ron orolig.

“Jag ska göra mitt bästa att tolerera honom.” sa han istället och log. De släppte varandra så att Ron kunde säga hejdå till de andra också.

Stämningen var dyster när bilen åkte iväg innehållande deras kompis, men scouterna släntrade iväg en efter en för att göra vad de ville på deras lediga dag.  
För att skingra tankarna ägnade sig Harry åt att städa tältet. Det låg hopknycklade godispåsar och läskburkar överallt från pojkarnas många myskvällar när de frossat i onyttigheter och berättat spökhistorier. Precis när Harry var i färd med att knyta ihop soppåsen hörde han en släpig röst utanför tältet.

“Hallå, öppna tältet! Jag har händerna fulla.”

Harry stelnade till. Rösten tillhörde Draco Malfoy. Han kommer för att flytta in i Harrys tält, och han har ännu inte förberett sig mentalt för den absurda situationen. Ett djupt andetag, sedan gick han den korta sträckan till tältdörren och drog upp den med ett gnällande från dragkedjan.

“Puh! Tackar.” Malfoys ansikte syntes inte bakom den enorma högen väskor och sängkläder han bär i famnen. Han stapplar fram under tyngden till Rons tomma säng och tippar av sin last. Harry iakttar hans rygg där han står framför sängen och stönande stretchar sina armar. Han snurrar runt och möter hans blick så plötsligt att Harry nästan ryggar tillbaka.

“Tjena Potter. Verkar som om vi har blivit ofrivilliga rumskamrater.”

Harry höjer på ögonbrynen men säger ingenting. Malfoy vet alltså om att Harry hyser agg mot honom. Kanske hade hans outtalade hat varit så kraftig att den märktes iallafall?  
När Harry inte gör någon ansats för att svara glider Malfoys blick över soppåsen bredvid Harry.

“Vad snällt att du städat för min skull.” sa han med en spelad tacksamhet och ett flin.  
Irritationen blixtrar till.

“Det har jag inte alls gjort!” kastar Harry ur sig och känner sig genast som en barnunge.

“Oj oj, ta det lugnt!” Malfoy betraktar honom ett ögonblick och fortätter:

“Lyssna, du gillar inte mig och jag gillar inte dig. Men nu är det som det är och vi måste göra det bästa utav situationen."

En liten del av Harry som inte ägnar sin uppmärksamhet mot att se så fientlig ut som möjligt skäms när han hör Malfoys ord. Medan Harry har vältrat sig i sina bekymmer har Malfoy accepterat att det inte finns något annat alternativ än att bita i det sura äpplet. En mycket mognare handling, tänker Harry. Men det gör honom inte mindre arrogant för det. 

"Håll dig borta från min sida av tältet, bara." väser Harry, sliter åt sig soppåsen och går ut ur tältet med snabba steg.   
_Kanske inte den mest mognaste handlingen detta heller_ , tänker den lilla rationella delen av Harry, men han ignorerar den och dänger påsen i hushållscontainern.


End file.
